


Don't Leave Me Here To Waste

by vickyfrankenstein



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, at all, i stole my friend's oc connie for this but its okay he said i could, this is not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyfrankenstein/pseuds/vickyfrankenstein
Summary: Rome has been pagan for most of his life, and he doesn't plan on changing that, but the universe has other ideas for what's in store for him despite his loud protests.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Don't Leave Me Here To Waste

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a vent fic based off a probably controversial headcanon. When Rome was supposed to convert to Christianity, he didn't want to and secretly continued to worship his old, pagan gods. I'm pagan, and I hate Christianity so that is why this fic exists. Also I stole Byzantine aka Constantin from a friend, and he is Rome's son. Oh and the title of this is a lyric from the song "Let Me Down Slowly" by Alec Benjamin. :3
> 
> Rome: Marcus
> 
> Byzantine: Constantin

Marcus shook violently on the ground surrounded by offerings that were now strewn throughout the room. He sobbed into his hands, not caring if he was being too loud. He pressed his head against his knees as he gasped for breath. 

"They're gone. They're gone. They're gone," he repeatedly muttered. 

Marcus heard the sound of the door open and a second later came the voice of his son, Constantin, saying, "Papa? Are you all right?"

Marcus didn't look at him as he heard him approach. He felt an awkward hand touch his back, causing him to tense up more than he already was. 

"What's wrong?" Constantin asked again. 

Marcus sobbed harder, and started gasping for breath faster and faster as air became scarce. 

Constantin moved his hand from Marcus' back and awkwardly put them around his father. 

"I can't breathe," Marcus choked out. "I can't breathe!" He pushed Constantin away and gasped for breath that he felt would never come. Fear held his heart, and he started bent forward, scared he was going to die. 

Suddenly, he threw up, burning his throat in the process. He hasn't eaten much lately so there wasn't much to throw up in the first place. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he took a big and fast deep breath which felt like a punch to the lung. 

"They're gone," he sobbed. 

Constantin was silent for a moment before saying, "Who's gone?"

"The gods!" Marcus exclaimed. "They're all gone. I can't feel them." He started sobbing again as Constantin continued to awkwardly hold his father. 

Marcus put his head in his hands and sobbed into them. "I tried so hard to stay with them, but they left! I don't know what to do."

Constantin didn't say anything. Marcus' breathing sped up again and he suddenly felt very suffocated. 

"Go," he quietly choked out. "Please don't touch me." He pushed Constantin away again and crawled to the window. He looked up and yelled, "Come back! Please! What did I do wrong?"

He put his face back in his hands as he sobbed again. Constantin didn't bother trying to hold him this time. 

"Come back! Come back! Come back!" he yelled until his throat started to hurt. He felt absolutely nothing. There was no voice telling him it will be okay like there used to be. No spark, no life. Not even that god he was supposed to worship now. Absolutely nothing. 

"Why do you hate me?" Marcus sobbed as he slammed his hands on the ground. He ignored the pain; at least he was feeling something for once. 

"Papa," Constantin said in a small voice. 

Marcus tried to calm his sobbing for a second to look at his son. He looked up at Constantin's eyes where he saw concern. He was frowning, but he didn't say more. Then, Marcus' gaze moved to a satchel next to the door. That wasn't there before. He looked up again at Constantin and noticed for the first time the cloak he was wearing.

"Constantin," Marcus said. 

"Yes?" Constantin answered. 

"You're leaving me too. You're leaving."

"No, I'm not," Constantin said as he took a step backward toward the door. 

Marcus turned his body so he was facing Constantin and yelled, "Don't lie to me! You're leaving me!"

"No, I'm not," Constantin said again. "I just got home. That's from earlier. I'm not leaving."

Marcus tried to stop himself from sobbing again but failed. "Why? Where are you going?"

"Nowhere, I promise."

"I said don't lie to me," Marcus said, looking down. "Please don't leave me. 

Constantin frowned again and looked away. "I'm not leaving," he said. 

"Then why are you dressed like you are?" Marcus asked. 

"I told you; I just got home. I'm not leaving."

"You're lying to me!" Marcus yelled as he started sobbing again. "You're leaving!"

"Fine!" Constantin yelled. "Fine! I  _ am  _ leaving! I'm getting married, all right? Are you happy now?"

Marcus stopped sobbing for a moment as he looked up at Constantin again. "What? You're getting  _ married?" _

"Yes," he answered as he regained his composure. 

"Why? To whom?" Marcus asked. It felt as if the entire world were crashing down on him. Everything was happening too fast for him to handle. 

"I'm not telling you," Constantin said. "You're so picky when it comes to who I love! Of course I'm eloping! Are you surprised?"

"Constantin," Marcus said. "You hate me, don't you. You must hate me like the gods hate me. Why? What did I do?" Marcus fell back into sobbing as he sat waiting for a response. 

Constantin didn't say anything more as he grabbed his bag and walked out of the door. 

"No!" Marcus yelled after him. "Please! No! Stop,  _ please!"  _ He tried to find the strength to stand up, but he couldn't. He wailed and wailed on the floor. 

He was a  _ mess.  _

Marcus cried until his voice was almost completely gone and he was quiet. "No, no, no, no…" he said, his voice fading toward the end. 

He stood up after he stopped crying. By this time, the moon was out and it was night time. He started picking up the offerings when the moon caught his eye. 

He set down what he was holding and approached the window. He closed his eyes and searched for the familiar presence of Diana, but he couldn't feel anything. 

He opened his eyes and sighed. "They're never coming back. The gods and Constantin," he said as he started to quietly sob. "I'll be alone forever."

After deciding he was too tired to clean, Marcus dragged himself to his bedroom and climbed into bed. His stomach churned from hunger, but he ignored it as he stared off into space. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying hard to get to sleep. 

This, of course, was fruitless.  _ Nothing is going to bring them back,  _ he thought.  _ Nothing, nothing, nothing.  _

He brought his blanket over his head so he was completely covered and started sobbing quietly again. "Come back," he whispered, though he knew he wouldn't get a response. 

It took a long time for him to get to sleep after that. 


End file.
